


Harry's Precious Dragon Girl

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Draco Malfoy, Teasing, Top Harry Potter, Trans Draco Malfoy, fem!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Harry loves playing with his dragon girl just as much as she loves surrendering control to him.





	Harry's Precious Dragon Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Well, *cough*, erm, what can I say?
> 
> I don't know where this plot bunny came from, I don't even know if it's a plot bunny since there's no plot, I don't know why I had to write this but I did, and yeah, well, no, sorry, I've got no words.
> 
> Enjoy it or not. I don't know. I had to write it.  
> Draco would make a beautiful girl, tall with long hair, braided of course, soft curves, beautiful breasts and a truly sinful body. Yes, I can see why Harry would be all over that. Ngh, I'd be all over that in a heartbeat.

* * *

Harry carefully combed his fingers through the long blonde hair cascading down Hydra’s beautifully arched back and separating it, he slowly set about creating an intricately woven French braid. He made sure not to drop a single strand, knowing that Hydra loathed it when even just one fell out of place and as he worked, he pressed a gentle kiss to Hydra’s right shoulder blade, just above her richly decorative triskelion dragon tattoo, and praised her for being good and keeping perfectly still.

She responded with a gentle hum and Harry smiled against her skin, soaking up the sweet sound of her clear and crisp voice.

Securing the braid with a simple thin black hairband, he stroked over it and admired his handiwork, pleased with how much his skills had improved now that Hydra’s hair fell all the way down to her hips — it had taken him months of practice but it had definitely been worth it.

He’d asked her to let it grow this long and she’d been more than happy to agree to his little request, knowing her long straight hair would make her look even more attractive to him although there was nothing about Hydra, Harry didn’t find alluring. To him, she was perfect, in every sense of the way. She had moments where she struggled to believe him but most of the time, she would smile coyly and look at her from under lowered lashes while her cheeks coloured and turned an enchanting shade of pale pink.

Admiring the way her light, white-blonde hair glimmered in the dim light of the room and smiling, Harry raised his arms and checked on the ropes, he’d bound her wrists with. He’d connected them to a spreader bar attached to an elaborate suspension device high above Hydra’s head but instead of forcing her arms apart, he’d tied her wrists together before securing them to the centre of the spreader bar.

“OK?” he asked.

He intentionally murmured the word into her ear and ran his fingertips along the inside of her forearms and up her upper arms, marvelling at the sheer softness of her pale skin.

The sound of his deep husky voice made her shudder and he thoroughly revelled in how willingly she’d surrendered to him, allowing him to strip her naked and restrain her while he’d told her just how enamoured with her naked smooth curves he was. Feeling that small shudder and knowing he’d evoked that response in her was intoxicating and he kissed the side of her neck affectionately, sending another tremor surging through her beautiful naked body.

“Yes, Sir.”

She whispered her response into the quiet of the room, letting him know that everything was good. Her voice was soft, warm, and light. It reminded him of a nightingale’s sweet song and he smiled against her pale skin.

“Tell me when it gets too much.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Hm, you’re my good girl, my sweet angel. I can’t wait to make you feel good, I can’t wait to watch you come apart, sweetheart.”

Harry plied her with praise and felt her shudder and whimper softly in anticipation of what he’d promised her.

Tonight, pain was the last thing he wanted to subject her to.

No, tonight, all he wanted was for her to feel pleasure, intense toe-curling pleasure. He wanted to hear her moan and pant, wanted to feel her shake and shudder, wanted to watch as she gave all of herself to him.

He hummed against her soft warm skin and continued to caress her arms, teasing them with the tips of his fingers while he kissed her neck and nibbled at her sensitive lobe, breathing hotly over the shell of her ear.

Hydra arched her back and her low, slightly desperate whine filled his ears. She pressed her pert taut buttocks firmly against his jeans-covered erection and tried to rub up against him. In response, Harry nipped at her neck and let his hands fall to her hips. He gripped them just firm enough to still her movement and she whimpered.

“Patience, sweet girl,” he said.

“Please, Sir.”

She pleaded with him, her voice thick and dripping with the need for him to take things further.

He ignored her and continued to tease her instead. Running his nails up her sides, he made her squirm in his loose embrace, both pulling away and pushing into his familiar touch. A gentle squeeze to her sides forced a low giggle from her lips and she huffed out a breath of air, a silent complaint.

Harry knew she wasn’t serious about it and nipping at her neck again, he ran the palms of his hands up her arms, then down again and let them slowly glide down her chest until his fingertips brushed over her already erect nipples. They’d always been extremely sensitive but now they were larger, softer, and so responsive to his touch that he couldn’t stop playing with them. He cupped her luxuriously soft and distinctly feminine, pale breasts and gave them a very gentle squeeze.

Snow-white in colour, they stood firm yet fitted perfectly into his large hands. Harry delighted in how delicate they were and squeezing them gently, he rubbed his thumbs over her hard nubs, feeling them twitch in response to his touch. Hydra sighed and as she let her head fall back, he instructed her to tilt it sideways.

The angle was somewhat awkward but Harry wanted to feel her soft, full lips on his and capturing them in a deeply possessive kiss, he used the tip of his tongue to gently pry her mouth open. Once she surrendered to his silent request, he let his tongue slither inside the hot wet cavern that was her mouth and let it dance around hers. Her sweet flavour ignited his taste buds and deepening the kiss, he toyed with her breasts and teased her now fully erect nipples. He rolled them between his thumb and forefinger, squeezed gently, twisted, and pulled and she moaned wantonly.

Harry swallowed every single one of her precious moans and wrapping one arm tightly around her, he pulled her flush against his front and used his forearm to push his breasts even further up. He broke away from the kiss and as he listened to her breathless pants and whispered pleas, he let the fingertips of his other hand ghost over her stomach, teasing her.

She begged him to let his hand slip lower but he continued to ignore her gasped demands.

Instead, he kissed her neck, then sunk his teeth into the soft flesh and sucked it into his mouth, deliberately leaving his mark on her. He soothed the imprints of his teeth with the tip of his tongue and licked and kissed over the purple love bite he’d just given her.

His hand still danced over her taut flat stomach, tempting her with no intention of satisfying the desire aroused. Not yet at least.

Hydra moaned. She begged him for more and he chuckled into the crook of her neck.

“Soon, my sweet girl, soon,” he said.

“Ngh, Sir please,” she pleaded.

“No, sweetheart, not yet. I’ve barely started having fun with you.”

“Please, please, please.”

She sounded half delirious, desperate too and Harry squeezed her hip to ground her a little.

Hydra panted, moaned his name, and shuffled her feet.

He eased his bare foot between her legs, gently moving her feet, pushing them a little further apart and told her to keep them that way.

“Yes, Sir.”

She promised him instantly, and Harry kissed her neck, then ran his hand along the curve of her beautifully round arse. He squeezed her butt cheek and for a moment he felt the palm of his hand twitch; he really wanted to spank her. Not to punish her but because he loved the sounds she made when he slowly turned her skin red and made it throb and thrum.

 _Not tonight_ , he reminded himself. Tonight, he’d promised her pleasure and that was exactly what she was going to get. He was nothing if not obliging and she’d really been a very good girl recently.

Gently teasing his fingertips down the half of the length of the outside of her thigh, Harry then grazed her tender skin with his nails, leaving behind a trail of red marks.

Hydra moaned loudly and bucked in his tight embrace. He repeated the action several times, then attacked both thighs at the same time. Hydra’s entire body shuddered and she shook and placing his hand low on her stomach, Harry let her ride out the sensations before he slowly edged the tips of his fingers down to her sex.

“Please,” she begged him.

“That desperate, sweet one?” he teased her and she whimpered.

“Yes, Sir. Please, touch me.”

“Are you wet for me, my darling girl?”

Harry murmured the question into her ear and Hydra answered him with a long, desperate moan.

“Yes, Sir, yes. Please, please, Sir, please.”

Unable to resist her sweet voice and her intense hunger for his touch, Harry edged his hand even lower and with the very intention to claim the honeypot between her legs. His fingertips touched the outer lips of her vulva and she moaned and spread her legs a little further, giving him perfect access.

“Good girl,” he praised.

She whimpered and Harry let his finger slip further along the mouth of her arousal. Her lips were thick and full and he rubbed his fingers over them, teased the smooth hairless skin. It felt incredibly soft to the touch and he could feel the moisture seeping out from between her folds. She wanted him and she wanted him desperately.

Not in any hurry to move things along, Harry continued to tease those lips for several long minutes, driving her nearly out of her mind with the burning need she felt, the fervent itch for any kind of attention from him, the attention that went beyond teasing.

“You feel incredible, my sweet dragon girl.”

Harry breathed the words into Hydra’s ear and she whimpered and mewled and a swell of pleas fell from her lips as she attempted to convince him to give him exactly what he wanted. Harry smiled softly and pressing the tip of his forefinger against the full lips of her vulva, he let them slip in-between and instantly relished in the hot wetness that engulfed his finger. He crooked it a little, let it slide along her inner lips and as she bucked her hips, the tip of his finger inadvertently slipped into her.

She shuddered and trembled in his arms and a shaky moan fell from her lips. Harry pushed his finger deeper into her, then pulled it out and repeated the action. Her slit was dripping with excitement and he continued to tease her for a few minutes, then let his now well-lubricated finger slide along the highly-sensitive wet flesh. Having had plenty of practice, he found her clit easily and pressing his finger against the hard nub, Harry delighted in her ecstatic moan of pleasure.

“Do you like this, sweet girl?” he whispered, deliberately taunting her.

She whimpered.

“Yes, Sir. Please, more, please, please.”

Harry smiled and obliged.

He flicked his finger over her clit and when she bucked her hips and keened, he stopped and waited for the message to slowly sink in — if she moved, he’d stop.

It didn’t take long for her to force herself to remain as still as possible and once she surrendered to him, he rubbed his finger over her clit, pressing against it, drawing even circles, and applying just the right amount of pleasure.

He knew exactly what excited her, what brought her closer to the edge and as he teased the most erogenous part of her body, one that was still new to her but one that she loved beyond comprehension, he tilted her head and kissed her with wild abandon.

Harry willingly swallowed her moans and whimpers and toyed with her tongue, twisting, and twirling his own around it until she couldn’t possibly keep up with him anymore and submitted completely. He felt her legs behind to shake, felt her hips thrust against his hand out of their own volition and drawing away from her kiss, he let the sounds of her pleasure fill the room, then just as she’d almost reached her climax, he pulled his hand away and smirked deviously.

Hydra’s entire body shook and shuddered and Harry had to wrap one arm firmly around her lithe frame to steady her as she deliriously begged him to let her come. He denied her with a soft-spoken _no_ , whispered directly into her ear, and patiently waited until she’d calmed down just enough to make repeatedly edging her a delightful devilish game that he derived a great deal of pleasure from.

By the fifth time, he denied Hydra her orgasm, she’d lost the ability to coherently beg him to show her some mercy. What fell from her lips were mere sounds. Not a single discernible word reached her lips and made it past them and Harry felt the wetness of her salty tears against his face as he held her trembling bound perfectly moulded body.

Her wetness had coated his entire hand and was running down the inside of her thighs and he felt her sweaty body slip through his tight grasp. Two of his fingers found her slit and effortlessly sliding them into her, he teased her tight hot wet channel and squeezed, rubbed, and twisted her nipples.

Hydra surrendered her whole body to him and no longer capable of resisting anything he did to her, she simply allowed it all to happen. Harry pressed a lingering kiss to her tear-stained cheek and his fingers returned to her clit. He rubbed over the extremely sensitive little bud and teased the hard flesh relentlessly.

He felt her orgasm build, felt how it grew bigger, felt her body surrender to it and knowing that it would be intense and wild and that it would rob her of every last breath and cause her to see stars while she breathlessly tried to work out who she was, where she was and what had happened to her, he nipped at her earlobe.

“Come for me, Hydra, my beautiful girl, come for me, you exquisite gift of the gods, my angel, my sweetness.”

Harry’s words and his persistent teasing of her clit were the last straw for Hydra and this time, Harry let her come. He tempted her until she fell over the edge and her orgasm washed over her with the intensity of a tsunami wave.

As he’d predicted, she lost herself in the throes of her pleasure and knowing that her legs could no longer support her, Harry released her wrists from the spreader bar but did not remove the ropes from around her wrists, no, those he kept bound tightly together.

He easily picked Hydra up, lifted her into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, he gently eased her down onto the cool Slytherin-green sheets. She spread her legs apart, shamelessly revealing the heart of her femininity to him and crawling after her, Harry lay on his side and drew Hydra into his arms.

She came willingly and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed quietly, still trying to come down from the mad rollercoaster ride he’d taken her on.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Her muffled words were barely audible and smiling, Harry tenderly stroked her head and held her tightly.

“For you, always, my love,” he whispered.

He had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. His own arousal painfully pressed against the confines of his jeans and as much as he wanted to free his cock and sink it into her wet channel, he resisted. There would be time for that later. For now, all he wanted was to tell her that he loved her, that she was perfect and that she’d always be his fierce little dragon girl. After having been to hell and back, she deserved no less and so much more.

* * *


End file.
